Naruto the Mystical Pheonix
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: He had managed to save his girlfriend Pyrrha from Cinder but he wasn't actually able to save himself at the end. Thrown back in time will he be able to change his and his friend's fates before it's too late...time could only tell now.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY plus One Piece, all credit including the cover image goes to the people who made them in the first place.

Naruto has Marco's Phoenix powers.

Prologue 

Pyrrha knelt weakly on the ground, she had several pitch black arrows protruding around her body. In her weak state she sent a frustrated look at the woman before her "How is she doing this?" She wondered while placing a hand on one of the arrows to remove it. Her body suddenly shook in pain as if an internal fume burned her from the inside.

Cinder in all her grace just walked toward the girl without a care, putting her bow back in its place. Pyrrha stood up quickly despite her injuries an rushed up to the amber eyed woman with her precious weapon miló in its javelin form "You are… " Cinder kept walking calmly even as Pyrrha ran, reaching the enemy, Pyrrha made a slashing movement towards Cinder but flinched in mid step when her injuries had a sudden pulse of pain.

From that distraction, Cinder used it as an advantage to get behind the red haired amazon "… too weak" Cinder replied with a bored face, kicking the girl at her rib area.

The result was Pyrrha was sent tumbling on the ground in a harsh like manner, Cinder snapped her fingers as the arrows that were within the girl vanish in flowing particles "Too think Ozpin actually entrusted you to hold the rest of the power from the maiden of fall was quite unexpecting".

Pyrrha eyes became blurry yet she still held on, looking around she realized that her weapon wasn't by her side "Looking for this" She snapped her gaze toward Cinder who held miló in her arms.

Cinder looked curiously at the weapon before holding the weapon side ways, gaining a fake smile she mockingly said "Oops" as she lifted her knee up an brought the weapon down.

*Crack* The sound for Pyrrha's weapon breaking echoed through the area, the huntress in training watched with weakened eyes as miló was broken in half. Cinder let go of the remaining parts of miló that clattered the ground "Now then, I shall be taking _my_ power back" she began her slow walk toward the girl whose own eyes widened but not in fear but in acceptance.

"Tell me… do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha pushed herself into a kneeling position once more, staring at the woman who possess the other half of the maidens power.

Meanwhile not quite far away from these two fighters, a male was swiftly dashing over the rooftops in the area. The male had spiky blonde hair with blue eyes, he was wearing a light purple jacket and blue pants. He also had three whisker like marks across from both sides of his cheeks.

He leaped from one roof top to the next, the sound of his sandals impacting the tiles were heard in the air "Don't worry Pyrrha!" the figure closed his eyes before taking one high leap in the air, as he jumped blue flames started sprouting out from the boys body. The flame was beautiful as it shone through even this darkest night, it practically illuminated the night.

"I'm coming!"

Cinder looked at Pyrrha's kneeling form then started laughing.

Fate.. Fate?.

"Yes I do believe in destiny" Summoning her bow, Cinder aimed it down at Pyrrha as she created an arrow that was glowing in a red flame around it. The intensity of the flame increased, Pyrrha sweated slightly but still made no action to move from her place then suddenly from her acute hearing. She heard the sound of flapping winds.

Weakly, she smirked.

Even to a small degree Cinder had to stop firing her bow just to know why the girl was acting so assuring "What are you smirking for?" Cinder asked for her own amusement.

Was the girl finally accepting the fact that she would die?.

Cinder frowned when the foolish huntress didn't bother to even answer her question, shrugging lightly she was about to fire her bow when a sudden yell was made.

"PYRRHA JUMP!"

Despite her muscles screaming for her to not move she jumped high in the air, taken by surprise from her actions Cinder went to shoot her arrow up into the air to end the girls life but then blue flames met her vision.

Out of the flames a foot dispersed itself from it and crashed into her face. Cinder felt her face being crushed as she was nearly spent spiraling backwards towards a pillar. Back from her place where she was launched at, a male figure span around as the blue flames surrounding his body died out.

Behind him Pyrrha landed, she stumbled but the male figure quickly came to her side and held her in a protective manner "Pyrrha are you okay?" The male figure asked in a soothing yet concerned tone.

Before the red haired girl could answer however a frustrated tone was made "Phoenix, Why do you always interrupt with my plans?!" Cinder grew a deadly look on her face. She swiped some blood that came out from her nose, although the kick wasn't the hardest thing she had taken it was still a devastating launch.

The now named Naruto smirked, placing Pyrrha behind him, he stepped forward "I just can't help myself. After all I can't have you killing my girlfriend after all" Pyrrha blushed lightly but managed to give a light an embarrassed shove on the blondes arm which he himself had ignored.

"PYRRHA!" Cinder grew annoyed as the girl wearing a red cape appeared in a spiral of red rose petals.

Naruto whistled at the display of Ruby appearing like that "Wow Ruby… did I ever tell you how hot you ar-" he felt the wind blown out from him when his girlfriend none too gently shoved a fist in his stomach.

How the Hell could she hit him?! He was basically made out of Flames for Oum Sake!.

The poor little rose was blushing hard, her face resembling a tomato. She was trying to act serious but now it was ruined thanks to Naruto's comment.

Cinder growled silently, now there was more effort to be made if she ever wants to get the remaining power that resides inside the girl "I never thought I had to use this" She took out her glove from her left hand, clenching and unclenching her fist for a while.

Ruby shook her head before running straight towards Cinder, Naruto out from his place cursed slightly from Ruby just charging in. Leaving Pyrrha back he followed after Ruby with his mystical flames ignited, smirking slightly Cinder raised her palm towards their direction.

An arrow was made from her palm but something was off about the arrow since it had a mysterious dark like aura surrounding it. She launched the arrow from her palm, Ruby drew Crescent Rose to deflect the scythe but the arrow just went passed her.

Why would it…?.

She widened her eyes since the arrow wasn't meant for her, turning around she watched as the arrow was speeding towards Pyrrha at a fast pace.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto was already a second step further as he literally flung himself over to Pyrrha, Pyrrha watched with wide eyes as Naruto blocked the attack for her, normally she wouldn't be worried because objects would just go or burn through Naruto but to her surprise the arrow expanded as shadows started leaking from the it.

Cinder smiled viciously as she saw the sudden look of surprise from Naruto.

"NARUTO!" That was the last thing Naruto had heard before darkness started greeting his vision.

[Five Hours Later]

Naruto jerked up a bit "Man what happened?" He wondered to himself before looking around. The last thing he remembered was being swallowed up by Cinder's darkness, turning he merely jumped in his place when Ruby's face was now in front of his own.

"Naruto are you ready for the ceremony?!" Ruby hopped in her place in excitement, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Huh, What?" Naruto asked with a confused look.

Ruby pouted "Naruto" She whined, lightly hitting his chest "We're finally going to Beacon together and meet Yang".

Naruto froze at that before he took another good look around him to see that they were in the Bullhead that was supposed to be heading to Beacon.

He groaned in his hand as he realized what happened.

He was sent back in time!.

"Fuck!" He cursed blankly, Ruby gasped.

He swore!.

Prologue End 


End file.
